The Black Card
by DancingStar01
Summary: Lindsay finds a special card. While Sue, Connor and Lindsay want to return that card, Jack has something different in his mind...  Pairing: J/S, C/L; PART 3 AIRED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Black Card  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas: F.  
>Pairing: Connor Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
>Spoiler: After my Fanfiction "The untold Stories" and "The untold confession"<br>Rating: 12  
>Category: AU<br>Summaries: Lindsay finds a special credit card. Sue, Lindsay and Connor want to return the card, but Jack has something different in his mind...  
>Comments: Vegas, I miss U!<p>

**The Black Card**

Sue was excited when she left the plane at the Toronto airport and went with Sarah on her arm to the exit. "Come on, Jack. Lindsay is probably waiting for us!", she sounded impatient, but she left him busy with most of their suitcases. She carried her nearly eighteen-month-old daughter Sarah in her arms, held Levi's leash and pushed baby Sienna´s stroller in front of her.  
>"I'm on my way," Jack replied, "If you'd help me I were much faster."<br>"That's impossible," Sue said and wondered who of them was loaded heavier at the moment. He realized his wife couldn´t help him with the luggage and so Jack pushed to trolley alone to the exit. "Wait for me!", said Jack to her and Levi jumped to Sue, "Can I have a kiss?"  
>"Sure," she smiled and she stopped for a second to kiss him quickly. Then they went further, and Sue laughed. At the exit a blonde woman was already waving for them and then she looked at the dark-haired girl on her arm. "Here are they, do you see, Isabella?"<br>As well as they could Sue and Lindsay embraced, then Lindsay threw a glance in the stroller. She noted that her new baby Sienna was as blond as her mother and just as cute as Sarah. Sue and Jack always wanted to have a second child and on the phone Sue told many times how much she liked being pregnant and what a wonderful experience it was.  
>"Is Connor still working?", Sue asked and Lindsay nodded: "He suggested that we meet this evening at the restaurant," said Lindsay and reminded her they now wanted to have dinner after Sue´s and Jack´s flight.<br>In the evening, they and their kids drove to Apollo´s Inn, the best restaurant in town. They were already waiting at the table when Connor finally appeared. "Sorry, Peter held me up a little bit," he smiled, then he greeted his wife with a kiss, "Did someone die because you're dressed in black?"  
>"No, but that's a very fancy dress."<br>"You look very pretty, honey", he apologized for his joke and together they sat down. Sue explained how nice it was to be back in Canada to visit and that she looked forward to a good time. A waitress came and they asked her about the house specialty, when Jack's cell phone rang. He recognized the number immediately: it was the phone number of his mother. "Jack, you have to come here immediately," she said dryly, "Your father is dying."

Two days later, Samuel Hudson was buried and after the funeral Jack's mother offered a little snack in her home.  
>"It´s unusual to be here," Connor admitted, looked helplessly into his coffee cup and his wife nodded. It wasn´t the funeral of one of their family members and that's why he felt very uncomfortable. He didn´t even know most of the present people. Connor was happy that Lindsay had come along. He had no idea why he was persuaded by Jack and Sue to come here. Maybe it was because Sue and Jack responded quite helplessly and horrified when they heard of Samuel's death. Of course, Samuel had been ill for a long time, but his death still came as a surprise.<br>With Sienna on the arm, Sue came to them and asked if she could do something.  
>"Why is there a picture of two black bears?", Lindsay suddenly asked, pointing to a framed picture on the wall.<br>"My father´s hobby was photography," Jack told, who now also came to them, "This picture was taken when I was eight years old: one morning during the summer holidays, suddenly two little black bears were sitting in the pool, which my Dad had set for me." He looked very depressed.  
>"Is everything okay?", Sue sounded worried and her husband swallowed hard.<br>"Yes, I...", he tried to smile at her, "I'm just very relieved my Dad could get to know Sarah and Sienna," Jack said and kissed Sue's temple. She agreed with him and nodded. Then she told him she would take Levi for a short walk if he didn´t mind. Lindsay and Connor wanted to come along, too.  
>While Jack was alone with his mother, he asked her how she would cope with the death of her husband and she nodded silently. This reaction surprised him a little: he had hoped to see a little more sympathy from her- after all, she had lost her husband. But she just washed her dishes speechless.<br>Sue, Lindsay and Connor weren´t out long, because it was still very fresh for this time of year.  
>"Look: Lindsay found a credit card," Sue said to Jack and she showed him a plastic card, which seemed to be a little bit scratched. Levi moved impatiently at his leash, till Sue finally dismissed him.<br>"She's black," Jack realized, "That means it has no limit."  
>"So this card is owned by a very rich person... Here´s are a name: Alexander James."<br>They watched in surprise when in the kitchen a plate fell down and Jack's mother tried to collect the shards quickly. Sue still looked at the card, but then she also raised her head.  
>"Mom, do you know someone named Alexander James?", Jack asked.<br>"No," she replied nervously, and Jack immediately noticed. She shook her head frantically and threw the pieces into the trash. "I don´t know anyone with that name," she added, "And now let´s don´t talk about it."  
>"But...", Jack began. He would like to know why someone came to his father´s funeral, who obviously had a lot of money. His parents had never had friends who were very wealthy. Jack watched how his mother left the kitchen in a hurry.<br>"Who was that?", Lindsay asked. She wondered how he had been like and whether he had probably been among the guests.  
>"Why did my mother react so repellent?", This was something what Jack was more interested in but he didn´t want to ask more questions.<p>

He found the behavior of his mother still odd and when all the guests had left, he again stepped back into the house. Sue and Lindsay were out next to the car. Chatting a little and didn´t mention him. His mother was still busy cleaning up, when Jack stood in the doorway and watched her for a while. "Who is this Alexander James and why does his name make you so upset, that you forbid us to talk about it?", Jack asked and his mother looked at him horrified, "Did you have an affair?"  
>His mother's eyes filled with tears.<br>"We had..." she continued, "We were together for a very long time relationship."  
>"I knew it!", Jack cried and turned around for a moment. He didn´t know how he could give expression to his feelings. "How long exactly is that?... Was it ten years ago when Dad had been in Chicago for three weeks?"<br>"No."  
>"And how do you know someone, who is as rich as that he can afford a black credit card?" He showed her the black credit card Sue had given him. Jack asked a question after another and finally Edlin had no idea to stop this, and said: "Alexander James is your father."<br>Jack gulped. "What?", he thought he had misheard and took a moment, "Knows… Did Dad know?"  
>"I've told him one year ago..."<br>Jack remembered: One year ago he had received a call that his father had suffered a heart attack and now he guessed why. "Why didn´t you tell me?"  
>"We thought it was the best," Edlin tried to explain, "Don´t you see: 30 years ago your father was convened by the Navy and I heard one day, his ship was sunk. I tried to go on and then I met Alexander. I was already pregnant with you when your father was suddenly alive in front of our door and I couldn´t tell him that... Anyway, I've left Alexander at the same day. He doesn´t know you are his son. He has no idea."<br>"Why was he here? Did you talk to him? Where is Alexander James now? Where does he live?" He didn´t know anyone with that name in the neighborhood.  
>"I don´t know," nervously, his mother looked down at her hands.<br>"But he knew where he could find you...", Jack muttered. He didn´t know if he should feel compassion for his mother, or contempt. He remembered he still had the card. He would call the bank and ask for the address of the man. Jack left his mother´s house with heavy steps, she called after him, but joined Sue and the kids in the car and drove off.

Sue had noticed that he didn´t talk a single word with her while he drove to the hotel and angrily stared through the windshield. At the hotel, he sat down at the couch and Sarah was asleep on his chest. He thought about his mother's words and remembered how she told him that Alexander James was his father. He noted how Sue sat beside him and snuggled up to him with Sienna on the arm. "What's wrong with you?", she asked, looking at him, "You look worried." She felt something was bothering him, since they had left his mother's house.  
>"I had a conversation with my mother," he began and then he spoke and signed, too: "The man who lost his credit card in front of my parent´s house is my father."<br>"Are you sure?", Sue asked.  
>"My mother says..."<br>"Why was he at your father´s funeral?... I mean...", Sue interrupted herself. If it was true what Jack had just said it would mean then Samuel wasn´t Jack's real father, but...  
>"I know," Jack swallowed hard, "I'm as confused as you and I can´t believe... I try to imagine how it must have been for my father. If I imagine I would suddenly find out Sarah and Sienna... Sue, I know I can trust you, but my father lost... everything." Because he was a father now, too, he knew how his Dad must have been felt.<br>"Did he know about it?", she asked, raising a hand to pat him reassuringly.  
>Jack nodded. "She told him last year." Sue also remembered about the heart attack Samuel had one year ago. They were travelling to Wisconsin and had held out for three nights in the hospital until a doctor told them, Samuel would make it.<br>"Would you... Would you like to meet this Alexander James?"  
>"I don´t know," her husband admitted honestly, "My mother didn´t tell me where to find him. Apparently, she hadn´t seen him for 30 years."<br>"But he knew where to find your mother?" , Sue said and Jack nodded. He had asked himself the same question again and again. "Do you want to ask Tara for help?"

Next morning, Sue told the story again to her friends and Lindsay listened intently. She added Jack had decided to look for this Alexander James. The same morning Sue phoned Tara in Washington DC: She had called in the morning to ask her if she could find out some information about their wanted person.  
>"Does the hotel where you live have a fax?", Tara asked on the phone. With the phone in her hand, Sue ran to the front desk of the small hotel and asked for the fax number.<br>"I'll fax you a part of the report," Tara said then, "There is only one Alexander James, who is as wealthy as he allows himself a black credit card: He owns a company that manufactures neon signs. He is unmarried, 63 years old", Tara even sent them a photo, "And he lives in Las Vegas."  
>When Sue saw how Jack read the report, he peered over her shoulder. Finally he took a page from her and thanked Tara. "What do you think?" , Sue asked when she hung up.<br>"So he lives in Las Vegas," Jack observed, "Do we already have plans for next week?", somehow, his wife sensed that this was a rhetorical question. "Let's go to Las Vegas."

_I'm Leaving Las Vegas_  
><em>The Lights so bright<em>  
><em>Palm sweat, blackjack on a Saturday night<em>  
><em>Leaving Las Vegas<em>  
><em>Leaving for good, for good<em>  
><em>I'm leaving for good<em>  
><em>I'm leaving for good<em>

_Used to be I could drive up to_  
><em>Barstow for the night<em>  
><em>Find some crossroad trucker<em>  
><em>To demonstrate his might<em>  
><em>But these days it seems<em>  
><em>Nowhere is far enough away<em>  
><em>So I'm leaving Las Vegas today <em> ("Leaving Las Vegas" by Sheryl Crow)

"Where shall we begin to look for Alexander James?", Sue asked. On their first day in Vegas hey sat by the pool, sipping cocktails and didn´t gave too much attention to the loud music in the background. They had previously bought Huggies for Isabella, Sarah and Sienna, so the kids could swim in the pool, too. Today, a gentle breeze was blowing, but it was boiling hot and many people had gathered in the pool area.  
>Las Vegas was a great city and Sue had no idea where to begin to look for Jack's real father. She would prefer to look at all the beautiful hotels.<br>"Jack told, this Alexander James owns a company for neon signs," Connor recalled, "Maybe we'll find out first of all, where this company is."  
>"I already have", said Sue, "I found it on the Internet and called there when we arrived at the airport. The secretary told me her boss wasn´t there today and she doesn´t know where he is and when he comes back."<br>Lindsay thought Sue could have called the company before they came to Las Vegas. Because then they would have found out that the wanted man couldn´t be located and they hadn´t to do the trip. But Lindsay didn´t say this. Instead, she asked: "Did you know that Connor is born here?"  
>Now, Connor had to explain it to them: "While my mother was pregnant, my parents got married here and also spent their honeymoon in Vegas."<br>"So you have been a Vegas Baby!", Sue laughed amused and Sienna on her lap splashed happily in the water. Connor nodded approvingly. However, there were pictures from his childhood where he had to wear "I´m what happened in Vegas"- Shirts.  
>When a waitress in a red bikini walked past them, Jack picked up his empty cup and called after her to bring four more piña colada.<br>"Who should pay for this?", Sue asked and Jack reminded her of the black credit card they had found, "Jack, do you think it´s okay to spend the money of this man?"  
>"After he hadn´t been a part in my life, yes, I think it´s okay. Come on: We´re not the Ocean´s Eleven guys and rob out the Bellagio." Sue was his conscience, but today he decided to ignore her objections. He also felt they should have a little fun. If it was true and this Alexander James was his father, then he wouldn´t call him "Dad" under any circumstances. Samuel was his Dad.<br>"I don´t know what to think about it...", Sue told and Jack decided to distract her.  
>"You look really hot in your bikini," Jack whispered to her softly, so Connor and Lindsay couldn´t hear it and Sue blushed. She shook her head, although it was very nice that he said this after Sienna was only three months old.<br>"Thank you, darling," she replied, "But we should hurry: Who knows how long we can stay here until someone notices that we don´t live in this hotel." Sue rolled her eyes and giggled. She had no idea why she was persuaded by her husband to sit by the pool in a hotel where she didn´t live.  
>"It isn´t necessary," Jack said, "I've always wanted to be a Resortist in Vegas… That's why I booked a Royal Suite for us in the Augustus Tower. It has four bedrooms and there should be enough space for all of us."<br>"What?" Connor, Lindsay and Sue asked simultaneously. Caesars Palace was one of the most expensive hotels in the city and Sue didn´t want to ask who paid their suite for $ 650 per night, because she already knew the answer. Jack told he had no problem to get one of the best Suites in the hotel. She tried to imagine how Alexander James would react if he got his next credit card statement. Determined, the eyes fell out of his head with horror. She giggled and Jack, of course, noticed. But he misunderstood: he thought she laughed because it served right to Alexander James, their residence was at his expense. And so Jack thought it was okay to stay here.

Next afternoon, Sue and Lindsay strolled through a shopping mall at the Bellagio Hotel for some window shopping and Sue discovered a very nice pair of shoes. There were black pumps, which were decorated with glittering crystals. Lindsay persuaded her to go to the store and try out the shoes at least. When Sue had tried on the shoes then, she liked them very much, but when she saw the price tag, she said: "I can´t buy them. I can´t afford this. Jack would kill me." Furthermore, it would be almost a waste to buy such expensive heels and she had never spent so much money on a pair of shoes.  
>At that moment Jack entered the store and Sarah run to her Dad exited. "Hi honey", he greeted his daughter and lifted her up, "Do you think, Mommy wants to have this shoes?"<br>"Yes", Sarah nodded. Jack went to a shop assistant and told her to pack up the shoes for the blonde woman in the blue summer dress, which she had just tried on. The clerk grabbed the shoes in a bag and handed it to Jack. He paid $ 900 with the black credit card.  
>"I really can´t afford that," Sue tried to convince herself, when she was suddenly embraced by two arms. She turned around and Jack gave her a black bag. One look was enough to know exactly what was inside. "Are you crazy?", Sue asked.<br>"No, but with that little black card, I have a feeling everything is possible," he replied.  
>"You're crazy," Lindsay agreed and nodded. It wasn´t his card and even if it belonged to his father, using it was pretty reckless. Lindsay wondered: Alexander James would have noticed long ago that his credit card was missing and she also wondered why the card wasn´t blocked yet. Apparently, Jack was still able to spend money.<br>"Hey, what's going on?", Connor asked when he saw the astonished face of his wife.  
>"Jack just bought Sue shoes for 900 dollars," she told him and Connor looked helplessly at them.<br>"You still have the card?", he asked and Jack nodded, "Can I have the card, please?"  
>Without hesitation, Jack handed him the black credit card and Lindsay's eyes widened. "Connor!", She couldn´t believe that he actually was considering to use the card as well.<br>"What?", Connor shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "I don´t want to... Although I always wanted to drive a Ferrari."  
>"Why don´t you buy one?", Jack replied and Lindsay saw that Connor was torn between reason and his wish to own a luxurious car.<br>"No, I... Although I know I´ll never get a chance like this again", he said and Jack almost offered him the card, "All right!", he grabbed the card and they left the shop together.  
>"After you bought your car we should hurry," Jack suggested.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"At 7 p.m. there´s a show at Treasure Island, Siren's Cove. At 8 p.m. the volcano show at The Mirage begins and then I´d like to see the fountain show at the Bellagio. In addition, I got tickets for the David Copperfield show at the MGM tomorrow night and we don´t have to walk because I booked a limo..."<br>"Actually, we are here to look for your father," Lindsay reminded him.  
>"Don´t worry," Jack said, "Once again, I've called in the company of Alexander James and asked his secretary she should ensure that he is in touch with us. I left our room number... So we can enjoy this trip."<br>Sue gave Lindsay an incredulous glance. With all the shows Jack wanted to see all, she thought it was hardly possible they ever would get a little relaxation in this city.

"I can´t believe you've bought a car," Lindsay shook her head in disbelief and Connor came to her to embrace her comfortingly.  
>In the next room of the suite Jack also talked to Sue. He asked her if she was happy here and Sue explained that she liked the city very much. Las Vegas was a very bright city and here were many things to see. They just returned from Siren´s Cove, The Mirage Volcano and then they saw the fountain show at the Bellagio Hotel. They took lots of pictures and one picture was taken with them in front of the hotel.<br>"I have a feeling I like Las Vegas very much, too," Jack smiled at her, "What do you think if we leave Sarah and Sienna with Lindsay and Connor today and we go out for a Gondola ride at The Venetian Hotel? We still have time…" He had heard that the gondola driver there, whether men or women, even sang very well and even though Sue couldn´t hear the songs, he thought it was very romantic. If she wanted, they could also go up the Eiffel Tower of Paris Hotel...  
>Sue actually wanted to talk to him about the credit card and tell him they had to stop spending the money, but she liked his proposal. She decided to ask Lindsay if she would take care of her children tonight.<br>"Now that we have forgotten our rationality at the Bellagio, we can come back to senses yet?", Lindsay asked. She was still stunned that Connor had been infected by Jack's mood.  
>"It's just one night and I promise you, we´ll leave the card here," Sue handed Lindsay the black credit card and Jack disagreed. That wasn´t planned. Somehow, he had to get the card back.<br>"All right," Lindsay gave in, "But you care for Isabella tomorrow night."  
>Sue smiled, agreed and in sign language she sent her letters for D-E-A-L.<br>"Only if I get back the credit card", it now came from Jack and Lindsay put her hands to the sides. Fortunately Sue noticed: She grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him toward the door. A romantic gondola ride was waiting for them.

The gondola ride at the Venetian was the best thing that Sue had ever experienced. She joked that she didn´t need to travel to Venice, New York, Rome, Paris, Egypt and Monte Carlo because she had already visited the themed hotels in Las Vegas.  
>It was far after midnight, when she returned. There was darkness in the huge hotel apartment as the door opened, nearly without a noise. A couple stumbled inside while the two were kissing passionately. Leaning against the wall, Sue took of his Jacket and threw it away carelessly. With one hand Jack was searching for the light switch. "Don´t", Sue moaned and with a sweet smile on her face she put his hand back on her waist, "We won´t be here for long." With this words both stumbled backwards to their room. Sue nearly fell but Jack caught her and then closed the door behind him.<br>Next morning, Sue and Jack slept late and when they had convinced that their children were doing well, they joined Lindsay and Connor at breakfast (before that, Jack had taken the credit card from Lindsay's handbag). The room service had brought a rich menu.  
>"I got an idea", Jack said while he mixed cereals with milk, "Sue, we should use the card and buy a house…. I mean, wouldn´t it be nice if we could leave our apartment in Washington and move into a house where our kids have enough space and Levi can have a huge garden…. I like the thought of having a house with a nice view to Lake Mead."<br>"Now you´re totally crazy", Sue said.  
>"Connor, What is the craziest thing you've ever seen?", Jack suddenly asked and Connor seemed to think. He decided there was nothing he could call him.<br>"I'm telling you," Jack wanted to take the decision from him, "In Boulder City, there is a boat dealer. Isn´t that crazy: A boat dealer in the middle of the desert...? I think I´ll use the credit card and buy a boat, too."  
>Lindsay rolled her eyes and groaned. She couldn´t believe the spending hadn´t reached an end. Jack also ignored Sue's objection that he had no license for a motor boat.<br>"What do you wish for, Lindsay?", Jack wanted to know suddenly.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, Sue got expensive shoes, Connor got a new car, I'll buy a boat... Don´t tell us there´s anything that you ever wished for ... "  
>"No, I'm perfectly happy," Lindsay replied, "What, if the owner of the credit card isn´t your father and wants to have his money back… But if he really is your father, you´re making a good impression if you spend his money, without he knows, and then you hope you don´t have to repay it."<br>"You finished you speech, now?," Jack asked, "There´s much to see: I got tickets for the CSI Exhibition."

"Don´t be angry," Connor talked to his wife in the afternoon when they walked along the Strip. It was, as always, very hot. Connor pushed Isabella´s stroller, Lindsay took a sip of water. "I think it´s difficult for Jack to accept that story with his father", then he had another idea, "He probably uses the credit card from Alexander James to take revenge on him... in some way."  
>"Then he can only hope Alexander James is his real father because he almost spent $ 250,000 in the last few days... And I hope it will end well for him."<br>"Me too."  
>"What have you planned for us this evening?", she asked. Yesterday she had took care about Sarah and Sienna for Sue and therefore Sue took care for Isabella tonight, when Connor and Lindsay wanted to go out together.<br>"I've booked a table at the restaurant on the Eiffel Tower at Paris Hotel for us. Sorry, but I can´t tell you more. It´s a surprise", he smiled at her and Lindsay admitted it sounded very nice.  
>"That´s really sweet", she said, grabbed his hand and she kissed him. Then she went to a trash can with her empty water bottle in her hands, throwing the bottle away and when she wanted to go back to Connor, a woman with a stroller hit her feet. A stabbing pain shot through Lindsay and she limped a few steps forward. Connor noticed.<br>"Is everything okay?", He asked and his brow furrowed.  
>"Yes, I´m fine. Let´s go", she suggested, "Come on, we wanted to see the Stratosphere Tower." They went further, but the more she walked, the more her foot hurt.<br>"Are you sure you're okay?"  
>"Yeah, honey. I'm fine. I don´t want to spoil your day." Soon Lindsay regretted her words and when they arrived at the Stratosphere Tower, her foot hurt so much that Connor called a taxi and they drove back to the hotel so his wife could see a doctor.<p>

The examination lasted one hour and after the doctor left, Lindsay was tired of lying on her bed. Connor had just reported to Sue and Jack what had happened. Suddenly the door to her room opened.  
>"I didn´t know you speak Spanish," Connor smiled, who noted she was watching a Spanish-language telenovela. Then he turned around to Sue and told her the actors on television didn´t speak English.<br>"I don´t speak Spanish," Lindsay said, "But there is nothing better on TV." She turned the TV off, when Connor sat down next to her on the bed.  
>"How are you doing?", he asked, "Does your foot still hurt?"<br>"A little bit," she said, "The doctor said it isn´t broken, but bruised pretty strong." She looked anxiously at the cooling pad on her foot.  
>Sue nodded understandingly and she looked to the door because someone there got Connors and Lindsay´s attention. Jack entered the room, followed by Levi. He also asked about Lindsay's feet.<br>"Do you want to go home?", he said finally and Lindsay nodded.  
>"I'm sorry we didn´t find something you like."<br>"Well, I saw a very nice Harry Winston necklace at The Forum Shops," Lindsay admitted and nodded.  
>Sue began to giggle, but then she became serious. "We haven´t found your father until now yet."<br>"That's okay," Jack tried to smile, "That's not your fault ... So, pack our things and then we go home but first we buy Lindsay a Harry Winston necklace!" Of course he was disappointed, but he also knew, they couldn´t stay in Las Vegas forever. Even if he'd like to. He was missing the nice Vegas- weather already now.  
>Sue noticed the almost sad expression of her husband. "I got an idea," she smiled, "I mean: Finally, we are in Vegas!"<p>

"Are you sure I should do this?", Connor asked and Jack nodded.  
>"I am very happy we already paid for our flight back home."<br>"Me too," Lindsay was standing behind Connors chair. She put her hands on Connor's shoulders, "This is our last quarter." They had spent all their cash for restaurant meals and little souvenirs.  
>He turned to her. "I know that."<br>Together they went to the casino, after Sue suggested this. After all, they would certainly regret if they left Vegas without having tried their luck in gambling. So they had chosen the machines in the casino with the highest possible profit.  
>Now Connor turned back to Jack and then let the silver coin roll into the slot machines. Then he pressed a button. When the first seven appeared on the screen in front of Connor, Sue said: "Now we are officially broke." She even knew it was their idea. Another seven appeared suddenly and also a third. The machine in front of him began to flash and gave loud noises. "He actually won!", exclaimed Jack surprised and Lindsay hugged Connor stormy. But then Jack said something that Lindsay hadn´t expected. She had thought Jack wanted to quit spending money.<br>"What do you think of a vacation home near Lake Mead?"

After their euphoria about winning at the casino had subsided, they returned to their suite to pack their bags.  
>"I'm looking forward to getting back home," Sue agreed. She liked Las Vegas, but only to escape reality for a moment.<br>"Don´t you think it´s a pity we didn´t find Jack's father?", Lindsay asked. She sat on her suitcase and tried to close it. "Mommy, look", Isabella handed Lindsay a T-shirt, which she had forgotten to pack and she sighed. Sue giggled and then she asked if Sarah wanted to help her pack the bags as soon as she had finished feeding Sienna. Sarah was excited and at that moment someone knocked on the door.  
>"There was a knock," Lindsay said to Sue and she opened the door with the baby, who sucked on the bottle, on her arm. A tall man with gray hair was standing in front of her and he was dressed in a fine suit. "Good afternoon, Ma'am," he said, "My secretary told me, you´re looking for me… May I know who you are?"<br>"Um, I'm... Sue Hudson," she said and when he heard her name, he immediately remembered his beloved Edlin Hudson in Wisconsin. He glanced at the woman very skeptical. Alexander tried to estimate her age.  
>"Are you Alexander James?", she asked and comforted the baby on her arm, "If you are, then you are my..."<br>"Listen, Miss. I don´t have a daughter, at least none that I knew about."  
>"No, you´re misunderstanding. I´m married to Jack Hudson, the son of Edlin Hudson, she´s from Wisconsin. Wait, I'll get him." Sue hoped that Alexander wouldn´t run away when she hurried past Lindsay and entered the bathroom. "Thank God, you're ready," she muttered when Jack turned after her. He had just showered. "Your father is here."<br>"What?" He looked at her incredulously.  
>"It´s true. Alexander James is at the door of our apartment. You better hurry. I don´t know how long I can give him a runaround and he looks like as if he would hurry."<br>Jack wanted to stop her with the argument he couldn´t confront his father in a jogging suit, but he didn´t. He left the bathroom and saw how Sue asked their visitor in and now offered him a drink. She stared at him when she handed him an iced tea. "Is everything okay?", Alexander James asked and in that moment he saw Jack. Quickly, he got up.  
>"I'm Jack Hudson. I am..."<br>"I know who you are. I´m Alexander James, a..."  
>"Yes, you've been a friend of my mother. A very close friend... I assume you are here because of me", Jack suggested.<br>"My secretary gave me your room number and said you wanted to talk to me urgently... And I suppose you have caused this mess with my credit card."  
>When Lindsay in the next room heard this, she stretched to follow the conversation more effectively. Connor watched how she bent to look at the living room of the suite, even with Isabella on her arm. Therefore he assumed next door was something interesting to see.<br>"How can I help you?", the man asked but until now he had an idea, "Is something wrong with Edlin?"  
>"I haven´t talked to my mother since my father's funeral," Jack admitted, "But perhaps you would tell me first what you wanted there… I know you were there: how else could we find your Mastercard?"<br>Alexander didn´t seem to have an answer. Probably he had come to Wisconsin to convince himself Edlin was fine after her husband´s death.  
>"Did you know about me?"<br>"Of course. When Edlin left me, she told me, she and her husband were expecting a baby."  
>"That's not the truth," Jack was shaking his head. Alexander really had no idea. Sue looked at Jacks face and she couldn´t read his mood for the first time. With Sienna on her arm she went to Lindsay and Connor in the next room. "My mother never told you that you are my father," Jack revealed and Alexander seemed to be shocked, "I asked her and she admitted she was already pregnant when my father returned from the Navy."<br>Alexander didn´t know what to say, except for: "I'm sorry."  
>"Yes, me too."<p>

They decided to postpone their departure until a few days and so they stayed at Caesars Palace. Even at night it was still pleasantly warm in Las Vegas. Sue seemed to be very tired and Jack envied her for a moment: The air conditioning was humming loud and because she was deaf she couldn´t hear it so she slept like a log. She had wrapped her arms around him and her head rested on his shoulder. Levi rested on their feet.  
>The conversation with his father ended differently than he had hoped. After he had explained to Alexander James that he was his son, the man had left their suite and promised to talk to Edlin immediately. Jack didn´t know if he wanted this and he didn´t know if he wanted to get to know him. He knew nothing. Basically, he didn´t even know who he was...He just knew he had to be there for his family and when Alexander left, Sue embraced him comfortingly.<br>Sue next to him sighed in her sleep and hugged him tighter.  
>In a way, he even could understand Alexander wanted to talk to Edlin and he was so upset he even forgot the mess with his credit card. Surely he wanted a proof that he... Jack shook his head and he still hated the idea. Again and again he had to think about Samuel and how he probably had reacted when Edlin told him one year ago Jack wasn´t his son.<br>Jack sighed and got up. He went to the window and looked out. The lights of the Strip sparkled in the night even more beautiful than at dawn. "Jack," Sue murmured and he turned around to face her, "Come back to bed." She touched the place in bed where he had lain.  
>Silently, he came back to her, sat on the bed and she hugged him worried. They couldn´t talk to each other: She wouldn´t see what he said because in the room it was too dark. But they had nothing to say. She gave him a reassuring kiss and snuggled up to him. "I love you," she whispered, "No matter what you´re doing. I love you."<br>Even if he had the feeling he had lost his entire past a few days ago, his future was so clear. His future was here with him, Sue. And he loved her more than ever.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Black Card 2  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor / Sue Thomas FBEye  
>Pairing: Connor Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
>Rating: 12<br>Category: AU  
>Summary: Jack tries to give his "new" father a chance...<br>Comments: Vegas, I still miss and love you

**The Black Card 2 **

"How was Jacks conversation with his Dad yesterday?", Lindsay wanted to know in the morning from Sue. She watched anxiously how Jack talked to Connor at the beverage dispensing in a little restaurant. Jack's father, the wealthy Alexander James, met him for the first time yesterday and Jack had told him he was his son. Alexander had no idea and he immediately set out to Wisconsin to interview Jack's mother.  
>"Jack's father already returned from Wisconsin?"<br>"I don´t know," Sue answered honestly and with her baby in her arms she sat down next to Lindsay, "Jack didn´t sleep very much last night. He´s thinking about Alexander a lot."  
>"I understand..."<br>"And Sienna has also been crying constantly. Since I have children, I know I can sleep and walk at the same time", Sue laughed and noticed Connor and Jack came back with their coffee cups.  
>"How do we now spend the day?", Jack asked. He didn´t mention that he still owned the credit card of his father and this detail upset Lindsay. "You can be really happy that your father doesn´t want the money back you spent," she said. She didn´t want to spend all the money from the beginning.<br>"I know," Jack nodded, "He said it´s only fair, after he hadn´t been in my life... Even if he didn´t know about me until a few hours. Meanwhile, it´s a little bit easier to accept him", Jack admitted, "So what are we doing today? If you have no ideas, I propose we go out tonight: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!... But first, let´s test the roller coaster at the New York New York hotel."  
>"No," Lindsay disagreed and got up, "This is a kind of thrill, I can live without." And she didn´t even know if she was allowed to ride the roller coaster with an injured foot at all.<br>"I can do without it, too," Sue said, "But the kids would need a walk."  
>While they were having their walk they came past the New York New York Hotel and Jack asked again if they wanted to take the roller coaster. Sue shook her head: She better took care of the children and Levi that´s why Jack persuaded Lindsay and Connor to come along. The roller-coaster ride was the worst 90 seconds in Lindsay´s life, as the train raced on the narrow track pretty close between the replicas of the New York skyline and the Statue of Liberty. "It was terrible," Lindsay announced when she got out, "We never do this again!" She was pale and she was terribly dizzy.<br>"It was very funny," Jack sent it to Sue even in sign language and also told her that she should have come along, too. Levi wagged his tail excitedly.  
>"It wasn´t!", Lindsay informed her friend now, "Jack was screaming like a little girl."<br>"Or like someone who just gets killed," Connor added breathlessly. Isabella stretched out to him and Connor decided to take his daughter on his arm.  
>Now Jack noticed Sue didn´t seem to share his enthusiasm, caused by the adrenaline rush, and he asked his wife what was going on.<br>"A woman named Kym called and said Alexander is back from Wisconsin. He wants to get to know you and his grandchildren, " Sue seriously told," He invited us for dinner tonight."  
>"Who is Kym?", Lindsay asked as they left the roller coaster, "I thought your father isn´t married." They wanted to go inside the hotel and drink a coke, so Lindsay's circulation gained momentum again.<br>"He´s not married, as far as I know," Jack agreed, "Kym is probably his girlfriend or fiancé. Anyway, it's the perfect opportunity to find out."

In the afternoon Sue thought feverishly, what she could wear for dinner. Luckily, Jack had bought her fancy, expensive $ 900- Shoes. Now she needed a nice dress and she remembered how Lindsay had told her about a chic, black Calvin Klein dress, which she bought several days ago at Ross, an outlet located at the Strip. Jack told his wife Sue and her friend Lindsay, they could buy the dress in a quality boutique, but Lindsay insisted only spending $ 80 for the dress. From the corner of her eye, Sue noticed how Jack and Sarah were playing and she saw her daughter laughing. "You´re a good dad", she told him.  
>"I had the best master teacher I could have", Jack replied and she knew, he wasn´t talking about Alexander.<br>Now Sue turned around to talk to her friend: "Lindsay, could you borrow me a dress? I think we have the same Size, except for you are taller than me and...", while she was talking Levi came to Sue and sat down beside her, "What´s wrong, Levi?"  
>The dog entered now the next room, where Connor and Lindsay spent the nights, and Sue noted no one was here. "Where are Connor and Lindsay?"<p>

"What are you doing here?", Lindsay asked Connor a little bit perplexed, when she found him and his daughter at the pool. She had been looking after him for a while, because the Caesars Palace was a huge hotel.  
>"I'm hiding from Jack before he gets the idea we could join him and Sue at the evening", Connor replied. His wife sat down on the beach chair, where Connor had spread a towel.<br>"Do you really think Jack would ask us?"  
>"Well," Connor in the pool, raised his eyebrows behind his sunglasses, "He also asked us to come along to Samuel's funeral. So I think he´d ask us to come along to Alexander´s home, too." While Connor said that, he was watching Isabella, who was sitting with a hat and a cute, pink baby swimsuit at the pool edge and played with a doll.<br>Lindsay thought about his words and she had to admit he was right. "I just change clothes and then we hide together", she said, got up and came back ten minutes later to get tanned by the sun, too.  
>"The sun is shining, the weather is sweet...", she started to sing at some point.<br>"Right Song, wrong place," Connor said with a laugh, "Unfortunately, we aren´t in Jamaica, but if we stay too long, we get a sunburn for sure. And actually I don´t want to look like a lobster when we fly home."  
>Lindsay didn´t know what his problem was, because Vegas was very nice and it was a better alternative than their cold hometown in this time of year.<p>

"I'm so excited," Sue explained in the evening when she and Jack were picked up by a limousine at the hotel. Actually, they wanted to take a taxi, but a man in a tuxedo had declared he had been sent to bring them to Alexander James.  
>"I'm very excited as well," Jack said and took his wife´s hands, "You look very beautiful, by the way."<br>"Thank you", Sue smiled. Before they were leaving the hotel, Lindsay and Connor had returned from the pool. "Unfortunately we have no time to get dressed up as well", Connor had said and by his facial features Sue realized he wasn´t sorry and he would rather stay in the hotel. Sue took the opportunity to ask Lindsay if she could borrow a dress and if she could take care for Sarah and Sienna in the evening. When she knew her children and Levi in good hands and after she had borrowed a dress, both were now on their way to Jack's father.  
>"Where exactly are we going?", she asked her husband.<br>"The house of Mr. James is located outside the city," the driver explained to them, "Mr. James owns a large plot with Lake Mead views." At least this explained why they had left the city minutes ago and drove through a sparsely vegetation.  
>"Lots of celebrities and wealthy people have homes near Lake Mead: They stay out here or spend their vacation in this area and when it´s time for work, they arrive in Las Vegas within 20 minutes."<br>Jack nodded, while he translated into sign language for Sue, who couldn´t see the driver talking. After another ten minutes of driving time they reached a residential area. The driver of the black limousine drove up a hill. "The house at the top of the mountain is Mr. James´ home. The house is built on the latest public land."  
>"What do you mean?", Sue asked when Jack told her in sign language.<br>"The Land within this residential area is available for anyone who can afford buying it... Where the property of Mr. James is finished, the possession of the government starts. Each square meter of land which isn´t occupied, is the property of the state of Nevada and it´s not meant for building houses on it."  
>"Why?"<br>"Only God alone knows. But maybe the government has something to hide out there", the driver suggested," We're here." He parked the car in front of a magnificent house. In front of the main entrance there was a fountain, the Villa had two floors and a balcony on each window was made of hand- carved wood. Sue was amazed when she got out of the car.  
>"Jack, it´s nice you came," a voice said now. It belonged to a dark-haired woman who came out of the house at that moment.<br>"Sorry, we know each other?"  
>"I'm Kym, your half-sister," she announced, "Now come in. Dad is waiting for you", Kym noticed the company of her half-brother," Who is she?"<br>"This is my wife Sue," Jack introduced the blonde woman. Kym shook her hand and admired Sue's choice of clothing. Kym laughed about she wore the same dress today and told normally it wasn´t her style to wear dresses from old fashion collections. Sue then thought Kym was quite conceited.  
>"My friends say I look like George Clooney," Jack said, "Do you think that you as my sister I can confirm?"<br>"They´re lying," Kym promised and Jack was disappointed his sister seemed to be a humorless person. They entered the house and inside the villa was even nicer than outside. Sue was almost a little bit jealous of her husband´s family. Now Jack saw his father coming down the broad staircase. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" ,he asked.  
>"Later," Alexander promised, "First I want you and your lovely wife to meet a few business partners of mine."<br>Jack didn´t know what to think, because his father had invited his colleagues to this apparent family affair and he and Sue hat to meet two stiff white- collar professionals now. The dinner included four courses. Sue was a passionate cook but when the first course was served, tapas as an aperitif, she feared that the portions could be even smaller.  
>"Don´t worry," Kym muttered who sat next to Sue and noticed her expression, "For appetizer we´ll have duck breast on salad, for main dish we have beef in red wine sauce and for dessert we have an Oreo cheesecake in golden leafs. Gordon Ramsay is our cook. Father invited him for tonight and send his private jet extra to England", Kym said, but Sue didn´t respond.<br>"My wife needs to see you, when you talk to her," Jack suddenly told her, "Sue is deaf."  
>"Sorry, can you tell her what I just said in... how is it called?... Can you tell her in sign language?", Kym wanted to know now. Jack couldn´t believe that his half-sister wasn´t only spoiled but also terribly stupid.<br>"Sue can read lips, so she knows what you're saying. But she must be able to see you."  
>Now, Sue had seen what he said and she also saw the serious expression on Jacks face. "Is everything all right?", she asked, confused. She had missed their talk because she was too busy with the tapas.<br>During the meal, Jack listened to the conversations between his father, Kym and their business partners about neon signs and he envied Sue: He would have given anything if he couldn´t follow the boring topic.  
>After dinner, he finally managed to talk to his father in private. "I thought you aren´t married," he asked him to task.<br>"I´m not married. Kym's mother died when she was a little girl."  
>"And how old is Kym?," Jack asked. If he guessed correctly, then she was in her early thirties.<br>"Kym is 30," Alexander replied, "It´s her 31st birthday in October."  
>Jack realized Kym´s birthday was in the same month and years as his own birthday.<br>"By the way, what's wrong with you, boy? You didn´t find a normal woman who can hear? What about your and… What´s her name again… What about your and Sue´s children? Are the two healthy?"  
>This statement was like a hit for Jack. "You're a terrible man, Alexander," he told his father, "You didn´t only seduce my mother back then, you even cheated on your own wife. And now you insult my wife."Jack turned around and went to Sue, who was talking to Kym. "Come on Sue, let's go," he said to her and Sue didn´t understand why Jack wanted to leave right now.<br>While they were in the limo and drove back to the hotel, Jack told her he and Kym were in the same age. "You said you accept him as your father," she recalled, "But that's not true. The truth is you still got problems with that."  
>Then Jack said nothing. He sat beside her in the back seat of the limousine like a small, petulant child, his arms folded across the chest and angry wrinkles on his forehead.<br>"Jack, what's going on?", Sue asked but he didn´t tell her. He believed he should keep the rest in private and it was very difficult, because he usually had no secrets from his wife.

_Rock my world until the sunlight _  
><em>Make this dream the best I've ever known<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

_Every second is a highlight _  
><em>When we touch don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Dirty dancing in the moonlight<em>  
><em>Take me down like I'm a domino<em> ("Domino" by Jessie J)

"I don´t think we fit into this world," Sue told Lindsay the next day when she reported about the dinner at Alexander´s house. She still didn´t know the reason why Jack wanted to leave the villa of his father so quickly, but she suspected it was because of the fact that Jack was just a few days older than Kym. And because Sue wasn´t stupid, she knew what was going on in her husband´s mind. He probably hated Alexander for cheating on his mother Edlin and Kym's mother at the same time. Sue didn´t know about the other point, namely, that Alexander had asked his son a very inappropriate question about his marriage.  
>"Imagine," Sue continued when she got her kids ready for the pool, "The dessert was a cheesecake wrapped in golden leafs. An ordinary cheesecake would have been sufficient, but this was terribly decadent. Jack's half- sister is a spoiled and curious woman: She questioned me about everything."<br>"I know what you mean," Lindsay agreed. She put on her hat and with Isabella in her arms she went to Connor and Jack. "We want to go to the pool for a while. Do you want to come?"  
>From the corner of her eye she noticed the suitcase in the room. After this disastrous evening Jack had decided they wanted to leave Vegas as soon as possible.<br>Connor and Jack agreed, but at that moment, Levi pointed out to Sue that her phone rang. She accepted the call. Connor, Lindsay and Jack waited until she hung up.  
>"Jack, your father called," Sue said then, "He says if he can get to know you, then he would at least get to know his grandchildren."<br>"He doesn´t even know their names."  
>"I had the feeling that he knew the names of our daughters... He also apologized for a stupid remark, but he didn´t tell me what exactly it is."<br>"I wonder he knows how to apologize but I don´t care," Jack muttered and his wife was horrified.  
>"Give him a chance," Sue begged, "We could use our last night in Vegas and have dinner in a restaurant, if your father takes care about Sarah and Sienna." Sue was sure that Alexander would take care of Isabella, too.<br>Jack still thought that every opportunity his father had, was one opportunity too much, but he decided to listen to his wife. Sue called Alexander again to explain he was welcomed this evening to watch his granddaughters.

Jack, Sue, Connor and Lindsay had spent a pleasant evening in a nice restaurant and the dinner was sponsored by Alexander, or rather his black credit card. Lindsay was puzzled as usual why Jack was still in possession of the card and asked if he didn´t believe he should return the card to his father again. Jack then explained he would return the credit card at the end of their stay in Vegas. Then Jack never wanted to hear from Alexander, he was convinced. He also believed Alexander wasn´t personally taking care for Sarah, Sienna and Isabella last night and Jack also suspected Alexander had ordered a nanny for three children after the kids´ parents left the hotel. Of course, Jack hated this idea and he wondered if Sue didn´t even mind, but he didn´t ask. He also thought about the evening, at which Alexander had invited him and Sue to his home. Jack didn´t want that Alexander spoke a single word to Sue and he was convinced if Sue knew what Alexander had said about her, she wouldn´t want to talk to him, too. Sue still had no idea and Jack wouldn´t change this. To him, his half-sister Kym was a spoiled brat, which coincidentally had managed to get a job in the company of her father. He had heard Sue and Lindsay talking about it and he was glad they were in agreement on this point.  
>When they returned to the hotel after their dinner and a short visit to Tao Nightclub at the Venetian hotel, Alexander said goodnight after a short discussion. When he heard casually that Connor was born in Las Vegas, but lived in Canada, he asked if his family celebrated Thanksgiving in October or November, or what exactly they were doing. This personal question (after all, they hardly knew each other), irritated Connor but he admitted they celebrated Thanksgiving twice a year.<br>The next morning, Lindsay knocked at the door to Sue's bedroom. "Do you miss someone?", she asked. Sue was surprised why Lindsay carried Sarah on her arm.  
>"She was in Isabella's bed this morning," Lindsay told and gave Sarah to her mother, "I suppose, Isabella is in Sarah's bed."<br>With her daughter in her arms Sue went into the next room to check the cradle. In fact, Isabella was in the wrong bed. After Jack's father taken care of the two had last night, Sue suspected he thought Sarah was Lindsay´s child and Isabella was Sue´s daughter. She told Lindsay.  
>"Yes," Lindsay agreed while she took the sleeping Isabella on her arm and of course it was meant sarcastically, "Our two children look confusingly similar." Both girls were almost the same age, but Isabella had black hair while Sarah as was as blond as her mother.<br>"We better don´t tell Jack about that," said Sue, "He´s still angry at his father." Sue glanced at her watch. "Our flight departures in five hours."  
>"Yes, Connor and I´ll fly back to Canada tonight, too."<br>At that moment, Connor and Jack entered the room with Levi. "I see you've packed," he said.  
>"We were done yesterday," Sue laughed.<br>"Before we leave the city, I need to admit something: My father gave me something," Jack announced, "He says, he regrets that we don´t like each other and if I don´t like the house, I could sell it. Otherwise we could spend the summer here in Vegas."  
>"Did you say the house?", Sue wanted to know and Jack nodded.<br>"Alexander has given us a house near Lake Mead."  
>"But we can´t move to Las Vegas!," Sue yelled.<br>"At least we can have a look at the house!", Jack said, "I have the key and the address. Let's go there." Then they went down to the hotel reception, hired a taxi and drove to the address that Jack had noted on a piece of paper. The house was located in a posh residential area with views of Lake Mead. It wasn´t far away from Alexander's house.  
>Jack's new house was bigger than Sue had expected. Outside in the garden there was a large pool from which you could throw even a brief look at the bridge over the Hoover Dam.<br>"Wow," said Lindsay and her words echoed through the huge, empty house. Sarah and Isabella found a warren in the garden where a rabbit lived and Sue let the two girls out.  
>"We should take care they don´t fall into the pool," Sue laughed and together with her friends, she sat on a couch that was still wrapped in bed coatings.<br>"Should we really keep the house?", Sue wanted to know from her husband, "It´s very beautiful and it´s located in an decadent area but it´s empty most time of the of the year."  
>"Connor and Lindsay can use the house during the holidays, too," Jack suggested, "We share the house," then Jack turned to Connor, "You always wanted to have a home in Vegas, right?"<br>"Right now I'm not sure if we have time to come to Las Vegas on vacation," Connor said and Jack raised his head confused. Holidays were made to spend them away from home, he thought.  
>"By the way, I'm pregnant," Lindsay said, smiling.<br>"My God," Sue suddenly excited, "Congratulations! I´m very happy for you!" For Sue, having a baby was a sign of love. "How long do you know?"  
>"I know since a few days," Lindsay admitted she had learned only after she hadn´t recovered from the roller coaster ride and her stomach was literally having a trip in a lift.<br>After Sue had embraced Lindsay, Jack decided he still had something to show. They took the children out of the garden and went into the basement. "Will you now show us the indoor pool?", Lindsay said when she walked down the wide staircase first.  
>"No," Jack shook his head and was now facing a closed door, "What you see now is really crazy." Jack opened the door and snapped a few lights. They saw the Las Vegas Strip, which was recreated in miniature. Everywhere, colorful and small lights were glowing. In the streets were even tiny cars. "There is the Bellagio," Lindsay pointed to a small building, in front of them was even a small fountain, "There´s Caesars Palace, you see Isabella?", Lindsay looked at her daughter and the little girl nodded.<br>"This is really crazy", Sue agreed to her husband, "But you're right, the house is really nice, except for this room with its weird content."  
>"Do you think it´s wrong to accept the gift?", Jack suddenly asked, "Actually I really wanted to ban my father and my half-sister out of my life..."<br>"Sorry," Sue apologized, "But you have to decide ..."

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Black Card 3  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor/ Sue Thomas FBEye  
>Pairing: Connor  Lindsay, Jack / Sue  
>Spoiler: Eight months after "The Black Card 2"<br>Rating: 12  
>Category: Romance<br>Content: Jack's birthday brings the friends to Vegas.  
>Comments: Vegas, I still miss and love you.<p>

**The Black Card 3 **

_Invitation to my 31st birthday! _  
><em>I invite you to celebrate another year in my life with me. <em>  
><em>Please let me know in advance whether you come to our holiday home in Las Vegas. <em>  
><em>Best wishes, <em>  
><em>Jack <em>

Lindsay waited anxiously for a dial tone in the telephone line and she was relieved when someone finally answered. "Hudson residence", it was Sue, what now explained why it took so long. When Sue phoned, she needed a device that represented the words of the caller in writing. It always took a while, until Sue's computer was ready.  
>"I received Jacks birthday invitation to get to Las Vegas," Lindsay said and she heard how Jack came in now and welcomed Sue. She also heard the children calling and Levi in the background barked. It was Sunday morning and she was sorry to bother her friends. Actually, she wanted to call yesterday evening.<br>"We can´t fly to Las Vegas," Lindsay disagreed and looked at the invitation card, "I´m eight months pregnant and I can´t use a plane."  
>"We just fly first class!", Jack suggested. He was standing right next to Sue, who was reading from a screen, what Lindsay said at the other end of the line.<br>"We can´t afford," Lindsay muttered.  
>"I wouldn´t say that," Jack reached for his wallet and Sue was surprised when her husband pulled out a small black plastic card. Of course, Lindsay could not see it.<br>"You still have your father's credit card?", Sue asked and sounded horrified.  
>"To be honest, I've never returned the card," then Jack told how hard it had been in the last months, not to use the card. Lindsay listened to their conversation then she sighed. "If it means so much to you, then I will at least ask Connor what he´s thinking about it," she relented, but she already knew the answer.<br>Jack then grabbed the microphone, which was meant for his deaf wife. "Lindsay, we don´t even need a hotel," he shouted into the microphone, "We will live in our house, you hear? In our own house in Las Vegas, the gambling city in the…. "  
>"What's going on here?", The words showed up before them on the screen and because Lindsay knew exactly about what they had talked Sue assumed that Connor had now come home from work and overheard the last part of their conversation.<br>"Jack and Sue are calling," Lindsay told him, "Jack wants to celebrate his birthday in Las Vegas and I explained to him that this doesn´t work. Now he is trying to lure us with the fact we could live in his house."  
>"But you can´t fly yet," Connor disagreed and Jack listened to Connor´s protest. However, he explained they could fly first class. Connor wasn´t impressed. "Come on, it's my birthday!", Jack yelled now. Then he left the house with his children and the dog, leaving Sue alone in front of the computer. She waited until he had closed the door behind him, then she said: "All our other friends have canceled. Tara and Bobby are on honeymoon in the Caribbean, Myles has a dispute with his neighbors, Lucy attends a training seminar and D and his family have to stay home because one of the children: One is suffering on chicken pox... You are his last hope."<br>"I guess stopgap is the word," Connor said and Lindsay squeezed him indignantly. But he seemed to think about it. He asked Lindsay if she felt able to get on a plane. Actually, she wanted to deny but the baby would eventually be born in four weeks.  
>And so they agreed.<p>

This time they didn´t meet each other at the airport but only in their holiday home. Lindsay thought it was a miracle they even could remember the way to their house. Jack had suggested they could share the house. But since then Connor and Lindsay had never spent a vacation here. The furniture was still wrapped in the same white cotton sheets, as on the day on which they had seen the house for the first time.  
>Again, it was oppressively hot in Las Vegas and Lindsay's feet hurt terribly. The heat was burden her circulation and Connor insisted on she wouldn´t overextend herself. "I´ll take the luggage to our rooms", he suggested, "You stay here."<br>Lindsay nodded in agreement and at that moment the door opened. Sue and her family entered the house and Connor was startled by the shrill cries he suddenly heard in the ground floor. He hurried down the stairs a few steps and saw that Lindsay and Sue were happily hugging. Both were very good friends and hadn´t seen each other since their last stay in Las Vegas.  
>"My goodness, you're very round!", Sue cried excited when she saw Lindsay's belly and Lindsay admitted ironically she always wanted a compliment like this.<br>"Is it a girl or a boy?"  
>"It´s a baby boy," Lindsay told happily.<br>"Have you got a name?", Sue was curious.  
>"Connor wants to call him Luke because he wants to say: I´m your father, Luke", she laughed and while Lindsay was talking she was waving her hands in front of her body, as if she was holding a laser sword. "… But I think, Ben is a very nice name..."<br>Only now Jack reached the house, because like Connor, he was doomed to carry the luggage of his family. "Lindsay, nice to see you," he greeted her and Levi ran past him, "I´m delighted you came to celebrate my birthday with me."  
>They went into the house and Sue checked everything. She had read in a magazine it was always a problem with empty houses to keep out burglars. Perhaps they would have to invest in an alarm system. Suddenly Sue discovered something in the kitchen that caught her attention. "How long have you been here?", she asked.<br>"Our taxi had dropped us off 15 minutes ago," Lindsay replied, "Why are you asking?"  
>"Here is a half-eaten can of ravioli is the kitchen sink." Sue showed her the can.<br>"Maybe the movers left it there, when they were here for last time," said Lindsay. She let Isabella and Sarah out in the garden and called out to them they should be careful.  
>Sue didn´t believe the can was a remnant of the employees of a furniture company. If this was true, mold was missing in the can because no one had entered the house for month. "How are your friends?" Lindsay wanted to know, "It's really a shame they couldn´t come."<br>"Yes," Jack agreed, "Why didn´t you ask Peter if he wants to come along?"  
>"Should we have asked him?", Lindsay was confused. Of course, she and Connor were still good friends with Peter. She remembered when he had learned about their baby four months ago.<p>

Five months earlier  
>"Peter, could you please check your mail!", Connor called out on a rainy Wednesday morning and Peter raised his head behind his computer. He was surprised why Connor and Lindsay suddenly rushed into his office and Connor held his cell phone in his hands. Peter decided to give in and read his mail. He discovered a message that was send by Connor a few seconds ago. The subject was: Mine! :-)<br>Peter suspected the email contained the photo of a new car, but when he opened the attachment, he saw an ultrasound image. His eyes widened and he realized why Connor had his cell phone in his hands: He did this in order to film his shocked face.  
>"Is that...?", Peter didn´t know what to say.<br>"I'm four month pregnant," Lindsay said.  
>"That's great!", Peter hugged Lindsay first, then Connor. "It was very hard to keep it in private all the time," she smiled, "We know since our last Las Vegas trip."<br>"Last week I almost accidentally told you," Connor admitted and Peter remembered the conversation they recently had. Connor told he didn´t want to work in the field office because Lindsay needed his help at home, but Peter thought nothing of it. He believed Connor wanted to help his wife with their first child and didn´t dare to ask if there were problems with Isabella.  
>Peter was very happy for them.<p>

In the evening, Lindsay found some water stains in the hallway and very surprised she asked Sue if she had forgotten to get dry after swimming in the pool or after a showering. "Why are you saying this?", Sue asked, confused. Lindsay then told her about the wet footsteps in the hallway. There were definitely the footprints of an adult, but it wasn´t Connor or Jack.  
>"Maybe we have a ghost," Sue joked and wanted to go outside with Sarah when she collided with a dark-haired figure. Sue and Sarah on her arm cried and the dark-haired woman cried as well.<br>"Kym? What are you doing here?", Sue was also unsure why Kym wore shorts and flip flops. The shouting had lured Jack and Connor to the first floor. They were in the living room and watched TV. "Kym," now Jack was surprised, "What are you doing here? And how do you know we're back in Vegas?"  
>"I didn´t know," Kym admitted, "I'm hiding for quite a while in your house because of Dad. When I saw your taxi arriving here this morning, I left the house and tried to find alternative accommodation, but... Now I'm here to ask you for shelter."<br>"Why don´t you go to the hotel?"  
>"Because Dad has blocked my credit card... Can I stay with you for a while?"<br>Jack looked helplessly at his wife, who raised the eyebrows. He already knew: Sue wanted Kym to stay. "Well," Jack admitted, "You can stay... But you must promise me you will talk to your dad."  
>"Thanks," Kym said and Jack decided to return to the ground floor, "By the way, nice you're back in town," Kym added.<p>

"Why didn´t you sent her away?", Sue asked when she and Jack were trying to sleep that night and she turned on the lamp so she could see him. The air was stuffy and hot and she was amazed that Sarah and Sienna still felt comfortable in this environment: the two girls were sleeping peacefully in the next room.  
>"Because she´s my sister."<br>With this answer Sue was very satisfied. Jack could see it in her face. He still thought his sister was a spoiled girl. He was curious to hear why she was hiding here.

Next day, Jack wanted to know from Kym what the problem was between her and her father. He asked her about it, when Connor, Lindsay Sue and the children were in the garden. Of course, Connor ordered his wife to avoid the sun and Lindsay wasn´t very happy about it. Although the heat stressed her she wanted to come home tanned. So Lindsay sat in the shade, reading a book, watching sullenly when Sue played with Sarah, Sienna and Isabella in the pool. Connor asked her not to be mad at him.  
>"What happened?", Jack asked and Kym was confused. It was a fortune that Kym was up late today and he had caught her alone in the kitchen.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Why did our father block your credit card?", This question seemed to be her weak point, because she wondered what to say.<br>"I told him I wanted to get out of the company," Kym finally said, "This made him very unhappy, because then he would have to sell his company someday."  
>Jack didn´t understand. "Why do you want to get out of the company?"<br>"I have other plans," Kym murmured "The job doesn´t make me happy."  
>Then Jack understood. So that was the reason why she was hiding here. Obviously, she hated the confrontation with her father. And Kym wondered if he was still arguing with his mother because she hadn´t told him Samuel wasn´t his real father, but Alexander, who was also her dad. "Did you talk to your mother again?" , Kym said and Jack wondered if he should actually answer her. "No," he finally replied, "I haven´t seen her since the funeral of my father... She finally destroyed my life," Jack thought about what he had just said. Sue and his children were his life and Edlin hadn´t ruined that. But she had destroyed another part of Jack. "She ripped apart my past," he said and swallowed, "Although I really do my best, I sometimes don´t remember where I come from." Jack went out, leaving Kym alone.<p>

_"In the blink of a night_  
><em>I was falling from the sky<em>  
><em>In the blur, you took my breath away<em>  
><em>And my heart starts beating<em>  
><em>And my lungs start breathing<em>  
><em>And the voice in my head starts screaming<em>  
><em>I'm alive!<em>  
><em>You're like a laserlight, burning up<em>  
><em>Burning down, on me<em>  
><em>You're like a laserlight, burning up<em>  
><em>Burning down, on me <em>("Laserlight" by Jessie J)

In the evening, Sue noticed how Jack stood in the living room of their holiday home and looked at an object in his hands.  
>"What are you doing?", Sue asked. She and Lindsay watched as Jack now stuck a black credit card in an envelope that was labeled with the word "registered mail".<br>"I´ll send back the black credit card to my father. We have lived long enough at his expense."  
>"That's half the truth", Connor disagreed, who now also came to them, "Although we paid our airline tickets with that card we haven´t used it in Las Vegas yet."<br>"Yes, but we still have the card."  
>"You could give the card to Kym," Sue suggested. Jack had told her that Kym wanted to leave the company of her father and Alexander had blocked her credit card. Sue suggested he wanted to teach her that she needed a job to secure her livelihood.<br>"I think about it," said finally Jack, watching his friends as he put the envelope with the credit card in his jacket.

They stayed another two weeks in Vegas.  
>"Oh, my back is almost killing me," Lindsay groaned, "I don´t know why I came here." She laughed a little. It was hot and her feet were also hurting. Connor came in and kissed her on the cheek. Lindsay had an idea: "In the city there is a very good Chinese restaurant. It's called Shanghai Lilly and... ", she began.<br>"If you want to go out tonight, we can have dinner there," Connor suggested.  
>"I thought you could go there now to get something for breakfast."<br>"Lindsay!," Connor exclaimed, "It's only morning!" Since she was pregnant, she ate the most impossible things in the most unlikely times. Recently she had sent him out at home in Toronto at midnight to buy her a Hot Dog. But he decided to give in: After all, she could not help it. The hormones were to blame. In addition, she was crying an lot in the last month: Yesterday evening they were watching the new Pixar movie with the kids and in one moment Lindsay was crying her eyes out, then she was laughing and then she was crying again.  
>"All right. I'm going to Las Vegas and get you whatever you want", Connor said.<br>"You really don´t mind?"  
>"I'm happy to do this for you," he replied.<br>"Thank you." She handed him a menu, in which she had already marked her most wanted dishes. Connor was shocked that he had given in so quickly.  
>"Well, see you later, okay?", Connor smiled at her, kissed her and walked out the door. Lindsay was left with Kym and Sue.<br>"Do you think that´s all right?", Kym suddenly asked, "Your husband is driving all the way to Vegas so you can get Chinese food?"  
>"Connor said he´s happy to do this for me," Lindsay pouted, "I know I'm not easy, recently. But at least I'm not boring and that's why Connor loves me, "Lindsay smiled.<br>"He doesn´t love you, but the challenge," Kym said and Lindsay was horrified Jack's sister was so outrageous, but she apologized immediately. Kym then ran away.  
>"I have terrible back pain," Lindsay murmured now, "The pregnancy with Isabella wasn´t so strenuous."<br>"This is surely just the heat," Sue said, "Maybe you'd like to come with us to the pool." In the desert near Las Vegas summer temperatures rose the whole year. Winter is only recognized by the fact that the pools of the big hotels were closed until the end of March.  
>"No, thank you," Lindsay rubbed her back, "I look awful in a bikini... and in a pregnancy bathing suit I look like even worse." Even if she already loved her baby boy, she was glad when he was born in a few weeks.<br>They spent a nice relaxing day in the sun and Kym promised to take care for Isabella today as an excuse for her nasty remark. Lindsay still had an eye on them, when Kym and Isabella were playing at the pool with Sarah. In the evening, Sue even cooked Lindsay's favorite food to cheer her. It was still a pleasant evening.

"_The End_"  
>The letters flickered across the screen and Sue reached for the remote control of the DVD Player. The video store nearby was like a real gold mine, she thought. She had now borrowed three of her favorite movies and had decided to start a long movie marathon. She changed the DVD and she threw a probing look into the plastic box that stood before her on the bed. The box was empty. So Jack had eaten all the Butterfingers and then he fell asleep.<br>She saw the light out on the hallway. Curious, she got up, walked to the door and saw how Connor helped his wife to get in a raincoat.  
>"Where are you going so late?", Sue asked.<br>"Sue, you're up so late?", Connor said.  
>"Yes, Jack and I watch TV," she leaned relaxed in the doorway and repeated the question, why they left so late. But when she saw Lindsay's tense face, she knew it.<br>"My goodness, it's ready?" She remembered that the baby still had two weeks.  
>Sue leaned back briefly, grabbed her jacket, which hung over a chair, then woke her husband and her children and Isabella, and followed them down, wearing a jogging suit. During boarding, Connor noted they may had no room for the baby when they returned home and he ironically asked if they wanted to take someone else with them. Sue, Jack and their three children jostled in the back seat for every inch of space.<br>They drove down the gravel road to the highway. Normally, this route was not very far, today it felt like it was miles away.  
>Connor raced across the road until he reached the nearest highway ramp. Nearby, there was no hospital, so they had to drive to Las Vegas.<br>"Now, drive a bit faster!", Sue complained from the back seat.  
>"I can´t. The BMW will pass."<br>"But you´re first."  
>"Great idea, Jack. Then we´ll arrive at the hospital all the same! ", but Connor kept the BMW in the fast lane in the eye.<br>"Connor!", Lindsay suddenly screamed beside him. He looked ahead and saw he came dangerously close to a small truck. He immediately hit the brakes and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.  
>"You will kill us all!", Sue yelled and it was enough for Connor: "I can´t focus when you´re cackle back there! Be quiet!"<br>Sue and Jack exchanged a glance, Lindsay let out a relieved breath when Connor drove past the small truck and she decided to sleep a bit although the passengers of the car were very talkative. They drove in silence for about ten minutes, when Sue sat up in the back seat, looking forward. "What?", she asked, "Why are we stopping?"  
>"A traffic jam", Connor answered monotonous. Even Lindsay was at once wide awake again.<br>Behind them the next car already slowed down. Now they were stuck.  
>Together, they got out and only Lindsay was sitting in the car.<br>"Connor", Lindsay shrieked, "I won´t give birth to my baby in a car."  
>The car behind them opened the driver's door and a woman came hurrying toward them. "Here you are," she said, it was Kym's voice.<br>"Oh great. Now we are all gathered together", Sue muttered.  
>"You forgot your hospital bag." Kym put down the black bag. But she feared that Lindsay wouldn´t need this bag. How she found out Connor was calling an ambulance with his cell phone.<br>"The doctor is on the way. He´s here in half an hour... Do you think you can wait? ", the latter question he addressed to Lindsay.  
>"How will that work?", Sue was excited, "These people have completely blocked the highway. The doctor won´t reach us in the next hours."<br>Sue threw a contemptuous glance to Connor. Lindsay didn´t notice, because the next contraction came. She hoped the hospital would send them a helicopter quickly.

Half an hour later Lindsay gasped for air harder than before. Connor held her left hand, Sue held her right hand and Kym was about to unpack the first aid kit. "Jack, take care of the children," Sue said and her husband took Sarah, Sienna and Isabella into Kym's car and then he came back.  
>"Give me the phone," Lindsay asked Connor, when he talked again to the doctor. He handed her the phone and she talked to the emergency physician: "What do you mean, your car is at the end of the tailback?... Where is the helicopter?," The doctor at the other end of the line said now the helicopter was on its way, but this would need a little more time. "Hurry up," Lindsay panted, "By the way I'm calling from hell!" She yelled it formally and gave the phone back to Connor when the next contraction came.<br>"Okay, I guess the doctor won´t reach us in time," Kym was looking for gloves in the first aid kit, "Probably I have to help you."  
>"You? Do you think you can do it?", The future mother wanted to know.<br>"This isn´t the first baby I´m giving birth to because before Dad hired me into his company, I studied medical science and spent one year in Africa with "Doctors without Borders", where I've helped lots of babies to see the light of the world."  
>So Lindsay was finally satisfied.<br>"But I think that's wrong," Sue said, "This isn´t hygienic to give birth to a baby in the passenger seat of a car. Besides, what if you drop the baby... "  
>"Sue!", Lindsay shouted shocked, as the next contraction came, "Please don´t say that, okay?... I have terrible pain and I feel like as if my belly explodes!", she cried, "Kym's help is better than no help! " Lindsay snapped again for breath, crying out in pain and Connor spoke soothingly to her. Kym now advised her to push a little more.<br>"How is the baby´s name?", Jack suddenly asked.  
>Connor replied with "Luke" and Lindsay said "Ben", before she gasped for air again and was moaning in pain.<br>And then suddenly there was silence.  
>"Is it...?", Sue asked.<br>"Oh God, it's... It is... ", Kym gasped and she swallowed hard," It's a girl."  
>She wrapped the crying baby in a blanket and put it in its mother's arm. Lindsay was still crying. But this time in happiness, Kym thought. "She's so sweet," Lindsay cried and felt like Connor kissed her cheek.<br>In the distance they heard the sirens of an emergency ambulance. Kym laughed. The doctors came too late. The baby was faster. "I'm just wondering what you will tell your kid one day," Sue said, looking at the baby's face.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, she can´t write in her resume she is born on a highway to Las Vegas, right?"  
>Lindsay took a deep breath. "Yes, that's true... But we´re thinking about it later."<br>An ambulance slowed down beside them and Kym explained to the doctor that he was too late. Nevertheless, the doctors wanted to take Lindsay for a brief check into the hospital and so she was put on a stretcher. "I love you, Mom", Connor told his wife.  
>"I love you, too, Dad", Lindsay smiled while holding her baby in her arms.<br>"Listen, Connor," Kym said and knocked on Connor's shoulder to get his attention, "Have you got a name for the baby?"  
>"No, not yet. You know, we actually thought we´re having a baby boy."<br>"What about if I chose a name? It´s like a thank you, because I helped out as a doctor...? I think Aurora is a very beautiful name."  
>"Aurora Doyle?", Connor asked, "Don´t you think that´s very extra?"<br>"Aurora is the name of my mother and Jack´s stepmother."  
>"Well, if...", he looked a little hesitant to Lindsay, who was taken into the ambulance and grabbed for Sue´s hands. Apparently Lindsay apologized that she had yelled at Sue during childbirth. Sue's heartfelt expression made him suspect that she forgave her.<br>"Hey, you don´t have to decide immediately," Kym finally said, "You should go to your wife and take her to the hospital."  
>"Thank you," Connor hurried to get to Lindsay and the baby. He was proud of his wife and he already loved his second baby very much. Las Vegas had become something he could share with them.<br>The ambulance took them to the hospital and Sue waved them. She and Jack would be with the kids, take them back to the house and wanted to wait until Connor and Lindsay came home. Before they returned to the sleeping children in Kym´s car, Jack gave his sister an envelope. "What's that?", Kym asked.  
>"A gift. A big thank you because you helped us. Take it, it´s yours", Jack replied and Kym opened the envelope. Inside was a black credit card.<p>

On the following Saturday Jack, Sue, Connor and Lindsay were sitting on the terrace of their holiday home and had breakfast. No one noticed the fact that a police car stopped in front of the house. Only when a police officer with an envelope in his hand came to them, they noticed it.  
>"Good morning", he said, Connor got up. He held Arielle in his arms and Lindsay offered to carry the baby after she had prepared Isabella´s breakfast. Sue was amazed that she had almost forgotten how small a newborn baby was and how well a baby smelled. It smelled like soap, she proclaimed ("I bathed her this morning", Lindsay replied then). Kym, who sat also with them, was rolling her eyes. "Arielle will be teased by the other kids in school because of her name," she suggested, "And Connor said, my name suggestion would be an exaggeration."<br>"Good morning. Looking for someone?", Connor finally didn´t know what could have happened so that the police was looking after them.  
>"I'm looking for Jack Hudson. The letter here is for you." The officer gave Jack the envelope and glanced at the people gathered around the table. "It´s a pretty long way to come out here."<br>"Please, sit down," Jack offered to the police officer and sat down again. Together with Sue, he looked at the envelope. He tore it up and pulled out a letter.  
>"<em>Dear Mr. Hudson, <em>  
><em>Dear Mrs. Hudson, <em>  
><em>As you may know, your father and father-in – law Samuel Hudson died a few months ago. You may also know that the estate of your father and father-in- law shouldn´t be distributed immediately, but now this task is up to me. <em>  
><em>First I want to tell you how thankful Samuel has been for having a family like you. For about one year before his death, Samuel found out he wasn´t the biological father of Jackson Samuel Hudson, but his feelings for his son had never changed. He regrets very much he didn´t tell you this secret and he also regrets he couldn´t spend more time with his grandchildren, Sarah and Sienna to see them grow up. Samuel adored his grandchildren. Mr. Samuel Hudson asked me one year ago to change his last will and to use you as the sole heir of a small sum. Your legacy is 50,000 dollars. I wish you and your family all the best.<em>  
><em>David Mirkin, Lawyer" <em>  
>Jack folded the piece of paper and took a deep breath. Although he knew Samuel knew about that he wasn´t his biological father, he had no idea Samuel had disinherited Edlin then. "I should call my father and talk to him", Kym suddenly said. She had promised Jack to talk to her father but until now, she didn´t.<br>"Oh, before I forget," the Police Officer said who still sat with them at the breakfast table, "At the airport I picked up a woman named Edlin, who wanted to talk to you. She was quite greedy and didn´t wanted to take a taxi..."  
>"Where is she now?"<br>"Sitting in my car. She didn´t want to come in." The policeman ate a slice of bread," But I have to leave. Would you please take the lady out of my car?"  
>"Of course."<br>Sue took Sienna on her arm and together with the police men they were on their way because they were curious to see why the visitor was here. Jack was amazed when he saw his mother, who had already got out. "Mom, what are you doing here? How do you know where we are?", Jack asked. He hadn´t seen her since his father´s funeral seven months ago.  
>"Sue´s parents told me," Edlin said and Sue remembered she had told her parents about the plan to celebrate Jack's next birthday in Las Vegas. "I'm sorry," Edlin apologized "We should have told you the truth. But you always were Samuel's son, you have to believe me." Edlin looked at him pleadingly and Jack didn´t know what to say. He looked at Sue and hoped she would help him and the tears of emotion in her eyes told him what he had to do. He was grateful he had a wife like her. Sue always showed him the direction in life, even if she didn´t realize. She was his light in the darkness and the love of his life.<br>"That's okay, Mom," Jack said at last, they went to the front door, "Do you want to stay with us for a while?... You already know Connor and Lindsay. "  
>Edlin shook their hands and said how delighted she was to see Connor and Lindsay. Then she stepped in front of a dark-haired, handsome woman. "Mom, this is my half-sister, Kym," Jack said.<br>Kym shook Edlin´s hand. "Good day, Mrs. Hudson," Kym was suddenly shy, "Nice to meet you."  
>"I am very relieved now everything is fine again."<br>"Yes, it is Mom," Jack said, while the door of their holiday home was closed behind them and they went back to the terrace to finish breakfast, "I'm sure."

Fin


End file.
